


What a Beautiful Wedding

by MimeticEternity



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: AU, Angst, Drabble, F/M, Heartbreak, M/M, Oblivious!Larry, Pining!Ahk, Unrequited Love, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimeticEternity/pseuds/MimeticEternity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You may now kiss the bride."</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Beautiful Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this little drabble a while ago, found it just now and decided that it's okay enough to share. Hope you enjoy!

"You may now kiss the bride."

 

Cheers and applause erupted from the audience as the couple kissed eagerly, excitement and joy making them laugh and giggle and hold onto each other like the lovestruck, now married couple that they were. They held hands and smiled greatly as their friends and family tossed rice at them, and everyone paused with bated breath when the beautiful bride turned her back to the guests and threw her bouquet.

 

                                       up...            down...

        

                       up...                                          down...

 

         Up...                                                                     down…

                                                                                            ... into a pair of hesitant, trembling hands. Cheers erupted once more, and the bride and groom clapped and smiled at the lucky guest before climbing into the limousine and driving away to where the reception was going to be held.

 

The guest stared at the flowers in his hands.

 

"Hey, congrats, bud! Make sure you let me know who the lucky guy is, alright?"

 

The guest nodded and forced a smile, but he felt another part of him die as he did so.

 

_Oh, I would if I could, but, funny thing, his wedding was today - and I was invited._


End file.
